untitled - jinseob
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "Jangan khawatir, karena aku akan selalu disisimu"-Park Woojin ; tags ; jinseob ; Park Woojin ; Ahn Hyungseob ; produce 101 season 2 ; wanna.one


_Jangan khawatir, karena aku akan selalu disisimu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Park Woojin**

 **x**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong jika hyungseob bilang ia tidak sedih, karena ia amat merasakannya.

Bohong jika woojin bilang ia tidak terluka, karena ia merasakan perihnya.

Mereka saling mencintai. Dan profesi bukanlah penghalang. Setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan. Mereka tau itu. Mereka amat tau.

Hyungseob kembali menjadi orang biasa dan woojin mengejar mimpinya. Hyungseob senang, woojin pun. Kekuatan cinta diantara keduanya begitu kuat. Takkan goyah meski dihantam badai apapun. Setidaknya itu yang mereka harapkan.

Woojin menjauh, tidak—ini bukan kehendaknya. Ku katakana sekali lagi , ini tentang profesi. Mereka menjadi trainee bersama, dan agensi memutuskan untuk mendebutkan woojin sebagai seorang soloist, hanya woojin.

Hyungseob mendukung woojin seratus persen. Ia mendukung kekasihnya sepenuh hati. Buktinya ia selalu datang di setiap fansign. Menghadiri konser woojin. Membeli album-album dan hal hal yang biasa dilakukan fans ia lakukan.

" _aku akan kerumah mu_ " suara woojin berbisik dari sebrang telpon.

Hyungseob mendengus sebal , "jangan gegabah ,Park. Kau akan menghancurkan karir mu kalau sampai ketahuan"

Woojin berdecak , " _persetan, aku akan tetap datang. Manager sialan, ku telpon lagi nanti. Ah ya, orang tua mu dirumah kan? Aku akan lewat balkon"_

Hampir setiap minggu nya hyungseob menahan marah seperti sekarang, hey, sebagai seorang kekasih yang mencintai kekasihnya, mana tega ia membuat masalah untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Bohong jika hyungseob bilang ia tidak lelah, karena sungguh ia hampir putus asa.

Diawal debut, selama satu bulan penuh woojin sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Hanya sesekali mengirim kode ' _aku rindu seseorang'_ ketika woojin melakukan wawancara di stasiun tv.

Jika orang tua hyungseob tak ada dirumah, maka woojin akan masuk lewat pintu depan dan memeluk hyungseob erat, memberikannya ciuman kerinduan yang kadang berakhir di—hm diatas ranjang.

Jika orang tua hyungseob ada dirumah , maka woojin akan memanjat pagar dan masuk lewat balkon kamar hyungseob. Tidur dalam kasur sempit sambil memeluk pujaan hatinya.

Rindu yang menumpuk bisa membuat mu gila. Seperti woojin sekarang.

Ia hampir –tidak , dia benar-benar gila. Manager nya sudah memarahi nya beberapa kali karena tingkah menyebalkan woojin. Artisnya akan melempar apa saja yang ada didekatnya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit sekali.

Makanya saat menelpon hyungseob tadi ia buru-buru, ia sibuk tapi tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia butuh setidaknya mendengar suara hyungseob untuk mengembalikan sikap professional nya.

.

.

"yak! Park woojin! Mau kemana kau!? Sialan , sukanya bikin susah saja" kesal manager Ong, bagaimana tidak, woojin baru saja selesai dengan stage nya, harusnya ia kembali ke kantor agensi dan melanjutkan latihan serta menggarap lagu barunya. Tapi apa yang pemuda park itu lakukan. Mengambil paksa kunci mobil Ong Sungwoo dan membawa kabur mobilnya.

"aku sudah meminta Daniel hyung menjemputmu. Kita sama-sama merindukan seseorang, aku begitu pengertian padamu , kenapa kau tidak sih hyung. Aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salam ku pada Daniel hyung" ucap woojin. Ia berani bicara panjang lebar disaat sungwoo marah itu karena ia sudah berada didalam mobil sungwoo dan siap untuk melajukan kendaraan _curian_ nya.

Woojin memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah kosong, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut, tapi demi hyungseob tetap ia lakukan. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah temannya, Joo Haknyeon. Kebetulan bersebelahan dengan rumah hyungseob. Kenapa harus berhenti dirumah haknyeon,karena dari pagar rumah haknyeon lah ia bisa masuk ke balkon kamar hyungseob.

Berterimakasih lah woojin pada haknyeon yang baik hati selalu menempatkan tangga di tepi pagar.

"hei , aku di luar" ujar woojin setengah berbisik. Dari dalam ia dapat mendengar langkah lambat seorang hyungseob.

Setelah pintu terbuka, woojin langsung memeluk erat hyungseob dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman hampir diseluruh permukaan wajah hyungseob.

"kau berkeringat jinnie" kata hyungseob.

"aku akan mandi kalau begitu" ujar woojin sambil mengambil handuk bersih yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar hyungseob. Kekasihnya selalu tau apa yang ia butuhkan.

"aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" kata hyungseob.

"terimakasih sayang" –cup. Satu kecupan manisi dibibir hyungseob terima.

Woojin sering menginap tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua hyungseob. Makanya baju woojin cukup banyak di lemari hyungseob.

Setelah selesai mandi , woojin memakai pakaian yang disiapkan hyungseob. Hanya celana selutut dan kaos lengan pendek.

"sudah tengah malam, ayo tidur!"ajak woojin, hyungseob hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Seperti biasa, seperti malam-malam yang telah berlalu. Mereka akan melakukan hal paling romantic—menurut mereka, meski sudah diakui haknyeon juga.

Woojin akan berbaring dan memeluk hyungseob dari belakang. Mengelus permukaan pipi hyungseob dengan wajahnya sendiri. Mengecupi tengkuk hyungseob berkali-kali, satu atau dua tanda merah akan membekas disana. Woojin sangat suka mendengar suara desahan tertahan hyungseob. Begitu menggemaskan katanya.

"ku dengar kau dekat dengan salah satu artis diagensi mu" cicit hyungseob.

"kau cemburu?" hyungseob membalik badannya menghadap woojin.

"pertanyaanmu terdengar retoris"

"kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa, dia sudah punya kekasih dan aku juga."jawab woojin jujur.

"tapi dia terlihat sering bersamamu, setiap kau di asrama , dia maupun kau selalu ada disaat saling membutuhkan"

"kau cemburu?" tanya woojin, ia sengaja. Ekspresi cemberut hyungseob salah satu famvoritnya.

"sudah ku katakana pertanyaanmu retoris"

"Jangan khawatir, karena aku akan selalu disisimu" ucap woojin, tak mau mendengar protes, ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir hyungseob, melumatnya pelan,menyampaikan hal-hal yang ia ingin hyungseob tau, memberi tau hyungseob bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meberi tau hyungseob untuk percaya padanya, member tau hyungseob bahwa ia begitu tulus mencintainya. Member tau hyungseob untuk jangan khawatir, karena woojin bersumpah untuk tidak meninggalkan hyungseob.

Karena woojin sangat mencintainya.

.

.

-fin

.

.

* * *

 _woojin debut gaes:') sumpah demi apa aku bahagia :')_

 _pengen nulis note panjangan dikit boleh ya._

 _sebenarnya aku pengen jonghyun debut juga. tapi , ya gapapa lah, line-up ga mengecewakan juga._

 _dan, aku sedih saat lihat minhyun nangis, secara dia satu satunya member nuest yang debut._

 _ongniel debut bareng :") akhirnya otp aku debut bersama , meskipun jinseob ngga:')_

 _moment jinseob akan sulit dicari :')_

 _atau mungkin ibarat momen hunhan, temen ku pernah bilang "jangan ngarepin momen hunhan barengan, karena itu mustahil"_

 _padahal pas di self cam kmren hyungseob udah confess, tapi- ah sudah lah. selagi kapal-kapal jinseob masih berlayar, jinseob ga bakal mati :')_

 _Buat samuel, kamu masih muda dek, kedepannya citacita mu bakal kesampean kok:')_

 _cerita ini aku ketik seadanya, sebenrnya bisa dibilang plot nya ga jelas-jelas amat:')_

 _banyak yang pengen aku sebutin tapi ntar kepanjangan :')_

 _saking fokusnya ke pd101 , aku lupa hari ini pembagian rapot '-'_

 _sekian~~_

 _ah , terakhir. lagu 'always' itu sesuatu :)_


End file.
